


How About A Song?

by Dxlilith



Series: Song and Deth [11]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Episode Tag: Doomstar Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail did NOT sign up for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About A Song?

Abigail lies wide awake and cold. She has no idea how much time has past because there's no natural light in here and her watch broke during her capture. It doesn't stop her from periodically looking at it however.  8:45pm. The exact moment her life went from normal to whatever the fuck this was.

She turns her head to check on her cell mate. Toki was fairing far worse. His wound was infected and surprise, surprise, he's diabetic. Magnus was kind enough to inject him with insulin once in a while with Toki's own supply. Which, if Abigail was keeping an accurate track of, was just about to run out. 

"Toki?" She tries. She can hear his breathing but it comes in short gasps and coughs.

"Ja?" He manages.

"How are you doing?" It's a stupid question but she needs to hear it from his lips.

"Is can't feels my fingers."

"C'mere." She fights through the pain that coils through her whole body and lifts herself enough to sit up. She holds her arms out, her chains rattling. "Come."

She watches as Toki rises even slower, enough for him to half crawl, half drag himself over to her. His chains scraping against the ground the entire time. When he is close enough, she wraps her arms around him and pulls his head down so that he can lay his head on her chest. "Put your hands on my stomach."

"Ams you wit baby?" Toki's cracked voice is full of awe. She can't help but laugh. A sound that surprises them both.

"No, but my stomach is the warmest place on my body right now, you can warm your hands on it."

"Oh." 

She closes her eyes to brace herself against the icy apendages that spread across her taut skin. A shutter goes through her and instinct tells her to push Toki away but she ignores it. "There. Feel any better?"

"Ja." 

"Ok. Good." And she kisses the top of his head. She doesn't know who's she comforting with the gesture but she's been doing it since their first time waking up in this pit.

"Abbagails, do you thinks..." He coughs a little, cutting himself off. " Do you thinks they'll come?"

No. That was her one hundred percent honest answer. Dethklok was a bunch of idiots who only cared about themselves. Present company excluded. And yet. "I don't know Toki."

"They wills." He coughs again, this fit longer than the last. She feels a splat of something warm on her sternum when he's done.

"Toki? Please stop talking."

"Is so sorries." He attempts sitting up but the simple mechanic of it causes him to sway and Abigail has to catch him by his shoulder.

"Toki, _shhh_. It hurts for you to talk." 

"I don't likes de silence."

"Then I'll sing you a song." Droopy blue eyes meet weary green ones and Toki is smiling and nodding his head. Here goes nothing.

" _Don't be scared my little friend  
I am here with you  
Things have gotten so bad  
But i'm here with you  
We'll most likely die..."_


End file.
